12 Seasons of Bones
by perscribo
Summary: My contribution to the Bonesology 2018 Christmas/Holiday fanfic challenge. 12 stories/drabbles with one unifying theme.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Wish I did though cause the show would still be goin' on.

 _ **These series of one-shots were written for the 2018 Bonesology Christmas/Holiday FanFic Challenge. Thank you Laura for pointing the challenge out to me.**_

 _ **The challenge was to write 12 chapters/drabbles with a unifying theme. The number 12 also corresponds to the number of seasons of Bones we got. I figured I'd write Brennan and Booth through the 12 seasons. Since we got Christmas episodes in seasons 1, 3, 5 (hope I didn't forget any), those chapters would not be too far off.**_

 _ **So here's hoping this qualifies and meets the challenge with a unifying theme: A Booth and Brennan Christmas which may or may not involve a gift exchange, corresponding to each season of the show.**_

Season 1

As far a Christmases went, this one wasn't as bad as Booth had thought it would turn out. He was initially upset at the thought of having to miss Christmas with Parker. But the case had been solved and he got to spend some time with his son after all. He hated that Rebecca used Parker like a bargaining chip, but he knew the deal. At least he got Parker for half the day, better than no Parker at all. One day… Booth thought to himself, just one day, he hoped he would get that that Christmas with Parker and maybe more. A woman to love and maybe more kids with her. He could have smacked himself for wishful thinking, he didn't have the best luck when it came to women. But a guy could hope. Speaking of women, the one he was supposed to meet was late.

After their first case together working on the Gemma Arrington case, Booth had thought he would never work with Dr Temperance Brennan again. But he was wrong. Fate had intervened. Perhaps the cheesy pick-up line he has used on her at their first meeting turned out to be true. But she didn't believe in fate, and apparently didn't believe Christmas too. He would change that. Maybe not about believing in fate, but Christmas. How could anyone not want to celebrate Christmas? He found the fact hard to believe. His partner was a Scrooge or worse but Booth was determined to change that. There were times when they couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other, but infuriating as she could be, he found himself strangely wanting to change her perception of his favorite time of year.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Brennan said as she slid onto the bar stool at Wong Foo's next to Booth.

"I was worried you weren't gonna turn up."

"I always keep my word."

"Right."

"What was it you wanted Booth? I have a plane to catch."

Booth reached for the bag next to him, placing it on the counter and slid it towards her.

"What is this?"

"What does it look like?"

"A paper bag."

"A gift, Bones. It's a little something I got for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah. Is that so surprising?"

"I thought I made it clear I do not – "

Booth shook his head and held out his hand to silence her. "I don't care. It's Christmas, you're my partner and regardless of how you feel about it, I got you something."

Brennan was speechless for a moment, and Booth gave himself an imaginary pat on the back, glad that he had stumped the renowned Dr Temperance Brennan.

"I didn't get you a gift."

"That's okay Bones. You're meeting me here aren't you? That counts for something."

"How did your day go yesterday? With your son?"

"Parker loved the robot thing. Remind me to be nicer to your assistant squint next time we have a case."

"I didn't know you had a son, not before this."

Booth sighed. "Yeah I try to keep it under wraps… "

"Because you had him out of wedlock."

"There're people out there who might want to take advantage of the fact. I'm an FBI Agent, and I put lotsa bad guys away."

"I understand. You want to protect him."

"Yeah, that and his mother and I aren't exactly on the best of terms, so…" he shrugged, "it's like any small mistake and she'll use it to keep me from seein' him."

"That doesn't sound fair. Young boys his age need their father. Anthropologically speaking, young males have always needed a role model, someone they can look up to and aspire to be like."

"You think I'm good enough to be a role model?"

"Yes. Why not?"

Booth broke into a grin. "Thanks Bones."

Booth's smile was infectious and Brennan smiled back. She glanced at her watch.

"I have to go Booth or I'll miss my flight. I'll try to bring you back something."

"There's no need Bones."

"You gave me a gift. Isn't it customary to return one to you?"

"Yeah but I tell ya what. You think you could say that to Parker's mom the next time you get a chance? All that anthropological, role model stuff."

"Of course."

"Thanks. That's more than what a present's worth."

"I'll see you when I get back, that is if we have a case."

"I'm sure we will. Merry Christmas Bones."

Booth watched as Brennan paused, as if wondering if she should participate in something she did not want to. After a moment, she replied, "Merry Christmas Booth."

As Booth watched his partner walk away, he thought he was that one step closer to changing his partner's mind.

 _ **I must say writing 12 chapters to post all one after another in a short span of time is very challenging, not to mention having to write them over the busy holiday season. Hope the chapters are up to standard.**_

 _ **And not forgetting a Blessed Christmas to everyone here in fan fic land!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you everyone for your kind reviews. topaz270, RobinAngelena, GalaxieGurl, Lauwy (you might just get to know it yet), mphs95, doge, dms517, Vmf447 (I'm not sure about that, the chapters got harder to write as I went further on), 554Laura, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, mendenbar (wise choices), Dukefan1982, MoreBonesPlz, FaithinBones, aadams00 (that's very true), LoveShipper and guests.**_

 _ **I was trying to decide which time frame for this instalment, and I thought I really liked "Judas on a Pole", so I went with that.**_

Season 2

Brennan was packing her bags and preparing for her stint in Buenos Aires. Although it was cold in DC at this time of year, she knew she would be traveling to a warmer location. It was a nice thought to be able to get out of the cold. She hated the cold that was associated with winter. She sat down on the edge of her bed. The cold reminded her of that faithful Christmas eve, when Russ had tried to re-create that special time of year. She had thought her parents were back. She had felt cheated, betrayed even.

Her thoughts travelled back to recent events. The feelings of betrayal resurfaced. Her father was still alive. After her brief encounters with him, he had ran off again. This time with Russ. Apparently her brother was good enough for their father but she wasn't. Angry that she was once again that abandoned teenager on Christmas morning, she fought against the thoughts of despair.

Her doorbell chimed, snapping her out of her dark thoughts. Brennan hurriedly swiped an errant tear that had escaped her eye away from her cheek. The doorbell chimed again and she slowly made her way to the door.

"Booth! What are you doing here? Isn't it your day with Parker?"

"Half a day. I just dropped him off at Rebecca's."

Brennan nodded, stepping back to allow Booth in.

"She should give you more than just half a day. You know you can get a lawyer, go to court."

"That's just too messy. I don't wanna put Parker through all that."

"That is very wise of you."

Booth chuckled. "I don't hear people tell that to me very often."

"Did we have a case? I thought I told you I'm on my way to Argentina to assist Dr Herrera on identifying the remains of the Desaparecidos. If you need help from the Jeffersonian, Zack is more than capable in my absence."

"No we don't have a case and you have no idea how grateful I am for that."

"So you get to spend time with Parker?"

"Nope. Cause I don't really wanna work with Zack." Booth plopped himself down on Brennan's couch. She made her way to the kitchen, retrieving a bottle of beer for Booth and another for herself. Handing the cold beverage to Booth she sat down next to him.

"I have a plane to catch."

"Right, to Buenos Aires, heard you the first time."

"What do you want Booth?"

"I just thought I'd drop by, see how you were doin'. Especially since, you know the stuff with your Dad and Russ."

"I'm fine."

"Are you really?"

"What Max and Russ choose to do with their lives has no bearing on mine."

Brennan hated that Booth seemed to read people, especially her, so well. She knew it was a skill that was needed in his job as an FBI Agent but it was almost uncanny the way he could almost read her thoughts.

"It's been a pretty tough year for you. The Gravedigger, finding out about your Dad."

"I'm really fine Booth."

"If you say so." Booth took a sip from his beer. bottle. "I've got you something."

"A gift?"

"Yeah. And before you say anything about not believing in Christmas and all that hooey, it's just what I do okay?"

"I wasn't going to say that." Brennan half-smiled. She got up from her couch. "I'll be right back."

She returned shortly with a gift wrapped box, complete with a bow and ribbon. She handed it to Booth. "I wasn't expecting you today so I had intended to give it to you after I got back but since you're here…"

Booth offered her his charm smile that had grew on her. "Thanks."

He reached in his back pocket, pulling out a small box. "Don't worry it's not a ring. I'm not gonna propose to you or anything." He chuckled.

"I don't believe in marriage." Brennan replied, suddenly growing serious.

"It was a joke Bones." Booth mentally catalogued that it was another belief that opposed his. "Open it."

Brennan opened the small box. "It's a pair of earrings."

"Yeah, you said you liked dolphins. Cause of your Mom." Booth shrugged. "I figured with your Dad and all… look, it doesn't matter if you have them as family. Doesn't matter if they left you. Like I said, there's more than one kind of family. The squints all care about you, and they're your family. Me too, care about you I mean."

The words just slipped out, the meaning behind his words veiled. He wasn't sure why they slipped out. Him and Brennan would never work. All he knew was that he hated that she was upset, especially about family. Christmas was all about family, and he wanted her to know that she wasn't alone.

"You're not alone Bones. Remember that."

Noting the glistening of tears in her eyes, he quickly apologized. "Hey I'm sorry."

Brennan shook her head, blinking back the tears. She was touched but his gesture. "No. There's no need to apologize. Thank you. This is a wonderful gift."

"I'm glad you think so." He picked up the box that was her gift to him.

"So you're prepared this year huh?"

Brennan smiled almost shyly. "Was I wrong to anticipate that you would have a gift for me this year?"

Booth grinned. "Nope. You were right, as always. It can be like our own tradition, like a partners thing."

"A partners thing." Brennan smiled, echoing Booth's words.

Booth stood up, downing his beer. "I'll go. Leave you to your packing."

"I was just done packing. I'll see you in two weeks. Buenos Aires is a beautiful city. I think you would enjoy visiting it."

"I don't think I have a good enough reason to go there Bones."

"Maybe the next time I go, you could come with me. You'd love it there. The alcohol is good there too."

"Yeah, sounds like a plan. Merry Christmas Bones."

"Merry Christmas Booth."

After Booth left, Brennan sat back down on her couch. For an inexplicable reason her father's words suddenly ran through her head. "If you find somebody that you can trust, you hang on to him."

 _ **I know the timeline about the Buenos Aires bit doesn't really fit the Bones timeline since Brennan mentions it in Season 9 in The Nazi on the Honeymoon but let's just chose to ignore that little fact.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you everyone for the overwhelming responses to my first two chapters. Each and every review is treasured. You guys inspire me to write more, knowing that there're still people out there loving the show and wanting to read about it._**

 ** _mphs95, MstgSzy, aadams00, 554Laura, RobinAngelena, Vmf447, nirkamo, anne1585, Lauwy, FaithinBones (indeed they were even before they realized it), LoveShipper (true that), wentzer, mendenbar (sorry it's one of those things you'd probably never find out since I didn't plan to write it in!), regbride12, Bones2014 and guests, thank you ._**

Season 3

Booth had spent a long time trying to think of the perfect gift for Brennan. They had established a sort of tradition in their past two years as partners and this time when it was their third Christmas as partners, he felt the pressure to find her the perfect gift. He could do without the drama with Rebecca and was upset that he would not get to spend Christmas with his son that year.

But a case involving a dead Santa came along and Brennan was her usual I-hate-Christmas bah humbug self over the Christmas season and somehow he got to spend the day with Parker afterall. As he readied his gift for Brennan, he gazed across at the fence and the barbed wire, knowing that at that current moment she was probably getting as close to what a Christmas could be like with two family members in jail. He was glad he had managed to convince her to postpone her trip. He was glad she would get some semblance of that Christmas she had missed when she was fifteen.

As he set up the tree with Parker alongside him excitedly helping to put up the lights, his thoughts travelled back to that kiss and his gloved hand automatically went to his lips. He still remembered the taste of tequila and the feel of her tongue against his years ago. The mistletoe kiss had somehow caused emotions that he had thought he had forgotten to resurface. _Damn that Caroline Julian!_

This time round the kiss was minty and sweet and her tongue against his felt just as good, if not better, than their first, sending jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. But it was more than just the physical pleasure, it was that spark again, that connection, that tug at his heart. He chided himself, swallowing hard and forcing those thoughts out of his head. There was a line. He had drawn it. She was his partner. They would never work. He couldn't be in love with her. If he wasn't in love with her then why did his heart beat that bit faster every time he had a whiff of her scent, that mix of perfume and Temperance Brennan? Why was it that her smile made him aspire to make her smile more just so he could see it again? Why did he always want to spend more and more time with her? Why did the thought of losing her in the course of their work cause such pain to his heart?

"Dad! Dad! Look! Isn't it awesome?" Parker jumped up and down excitedly.

Booth was shaken out of his reverie by Parker's voice. He glanced up and down at the tree. "It's perfect bud."

"Light it up! See if it works!"

Booth connected the cable to the battery of his truck. The tree lit up the night sky.

"That's so cool! Do you think Bones will like it?" Parker asked, bubbling with excitement.

"You kiddin' me? She'll love it." He hoped.

This was the best gift his brain could come up with and at the time it seemed perfect. He wanted to make sure she got the Christmas she had wanted with her family, tree included. But now, standing out in the snow with his son, Booth started to doubt. _What if she hated it? What if she laughed it off with something squinty?_

He shivered. It was cold. He didn't want to risk Parker catching a cold. Rebecca would kill him if he was too sick to enjoy Vermont. He turned up the collar to his warm coat and checked on Parker.

"You cold buddy? Maybe you should wait in the car."

"I'm not cold Dad. And I can't wait to see Bones' face when she sees this. This is such a cool idea!"

Booth hoped his partner thought so too.

"Yeah there's only one way to find out." He glanced at the trailer behind the fence that separated them then up at the guard post. He hoped they wouldn't come down to stop him. He inhaled and blew out a breath, creating a puff of smoke in the cold night air.

"Ready?" Booth glanced down at his son.

"Yup. Call her."

Booth grinned and hit the dial button on his phone. His heart hammered wildly in his chest as the phone rang. When she answered with an exclamation, he worried something was wrong but was quickly assured it wasn't.

"Bones, hey, good news. Turns out I got Parker for Christmas after all. Christmas magic right? Hey, so we figured we'd call and wish you a little yuletide cheer."

He lowered the phone to Parker who gleefully said, "Merry Christmas, Bones!"

"Thanks, Parker." She had grown fond of her partner's son over the past year. It was something that surprised her since she usually didn't like children. But the boy had a sweet demeanor and reminded her of Booth.

"Listen, Bones, I got a little something for you."

"Oh, I got you something, too. We can, exchange gifts in a couple days."

"Go to the window and open up the blinds now."

Booth waited and watched as the blinds went up. Although they were separated by a glass window, a fence and had approximately a hundred yards or more between them, Booth could make out the smile on his partner's face which made him want to smile.

He watched as the rest of her family oohh-ed and ahhh-ed over the Christmas tree but he didn't care. He only cared what she thought.

"I love my gift, Booth."

Her words were like sweet music to his ears. She loved it. Mission accomplished.

"Merry Christmas, Bones." He gazed at her from a distance, hoping the longing he felt for her in his heart wasn't too evident on his face.

 _ **I had to use some of the lines from the episode. Credit to Springfield scripts. The Santa in the Slush has one of my favorite Bones endings and I hope I did this chapter justice.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank yous to: RobinAngelena, Dukefan1982, Lauwy, aadams00, 554Laura, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, nirkamo, doge, dms517, Bones2014, Vmf447, grc73, mendenbar and guests.**_

 _ **Thanks for your continued support.**_

Season 4

A last minute holiday season murder, plans gone awry. The case hastily solved in the nick of time, another murderer put away. Promises for their newly established partner tradition for holiday gift exchange unexpectedly broken as world-renowned forensic anthropologist departs to Uganda for a dig.

Two weeks later, as the plane carrying said forensic anthropologist touches down at Dulles, a tinge of regret inexplicably overcomes her as she disembarks from the plane. The year had been eventful, painful secrets kept locked away spilled. An abusive alcoholic father, abusive foster families. It would seem they have more in common than she could have expected. A past she had rather not recall. Yet if she were forced to share it with another person, she would not have any other than him.

She had almost lost him, Booth. The gravedigger struck once again. Guilting Jared into helping her and flying in to rescue him on a helicopter seemed something that Kathy Reichs, not Temperance Brennan, would do. It was an immense relief that she hadn't been too late. A future without him seemed bleak and almost unbearable. And yet she had broken her promise to him. They were to exchange gifts at the Founding Fathers but a case had already forced her to push back her departure date. She had another Professor waiting for her, a dig to lead. She hated that she had to cancel at the last minute, hated the thought that he was already there waiting for her when she texted him goodbye.

She walked with renewed purpose, she wasn't too late. She would call him once she got back to her apartment, the gift exchange though late could still take place. She would make it up to him. Confused by why she was so determined to do so and why this suddenly held such significance for her, she pushed the confounding thoughts aside.

With her small luggage now retrieved from from the baggage carousel, she stepped forward, peering through the sea of people waiting for the arrival of loved ones. As she pushed her way through the crowd trying to make her way to the waiting queue of taxis she stops. Her heart beats faster, she scarcely believes her eyes. He is standing there grinning at her. Their eyes lock and she smiles back. He waits, that charm smile still on his face as she closes the distance between them.

"Hi Bones." Why does his voice calling her by a nickname she so despises bring her so much happiness?

"Hi Booth. What are you doing here?"

"We have a tradition to keep right?" He moves the arm that he had hidden behind his back, revealing a small gift. "I know it's kinda late but… Merry Christmas?"

Her smile is dazzling to him as she takes the gift from his hand. Don't fall in love, his head cautions but he knows it's too late. He had already fallen a long time ago.

"My gift for you is at home. Perhaps you would like to come over and we could share a meal? Take out, since my fridge is rather bare at the moment."

"Nothin' else I'd rather do Bones."

They find it impossible to stop smiling at each other. A Christmas tradition between partners, better late than never.

 _ **This was intended to be a drabble but turned out lengthier than I expected. Hope it was enjoyed.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two chapters today. I'm going to be foreseeably very busy tomorrow so I'm posting day 5's chapter ahead of time.**_

Season 5

The guests now all gone, Brennan's apartment seems strangely quiet, a stark contrast to a short while ago when it had been filled with guests. Dinner with second cousin Margaret, her Dad and their friends hadn't turned out as badly as she had thought. Her trip to El Salvador had been cancelled but she surprisingly didn't feel regret over it.

"All done!" Booth proudly announced as he closed the dishwasher door.

"Thanks for staying to help clean up."

"Nothin' to it. That was a great meal. Thanks for cooking up a storm."

"Margaret and Dad helped."

The partners shared a moment of silence, smiling at each other before she spoke. "You get Parker tomorrow?"

"Yeah our own little Christmas. You wanna join us?"

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense. It's not intruding. Parker will love to have you join us."

"Then I think I might drop by."

"Great!"

"I know it's getting late but I was hoping I'd give you your gift now. If you don't have to go now?"

"Nah, I can stay. I brought my gift for you too." Booth beamed at her.

Brennan poured out two glasses of wine as the partners moved to the couch. Booth relaxed into the soft cushions.

"Wait here." Brennan instructed. She soon returned with Booth's gift. She sat down on the couch next to him, taking a sip from her wine glass.

"Open it."

Booth placed the glass in hand on the coffee table, then grinned. She watched as he opened the gift with a twinkle in his eye.

"A shirt?"

"I know the one that I removed from you for the case was one of your favorites."

"You mean the one covered in Santa parts?"

"Yes."

Booth's mind chose that moment to bring back the memory of her undressing him slowly and methodically. If he were to be entirely honest, he had fantasized about her undressing him before and that day when it actually happened, reciting the names of saints did little to stop his body from reacting in an embarrassing manner infront of her.

"Booth?"

"Huh? Oh right. I've got this for you." Grinning sheepishly, Booth handed Brennan the small paper bag that he had beside him.

"I know you were aroused when I undressed you."

"I… I'm really sorry Bones, I just…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. It's a normal male physiological response. And after the coma dream you told me about where we were married, I would assume we did engage in coitus as a married couple. In your dream that is."

Booth wasn't sure how he should react. Worried he'd push his partner away. "I um…"

"I've seen you naked before."

"I remember." How could he forget her barging in on him in the tub? "Your turn to open your gift." Booth urged, wanting to change the subject before his body betrayed him again.

Brennan offered him a heart-melting smile as she retrieved the gift from the bag.

"A picture frame."

"Yeah." Booth shrugged. "I wanted you to have somethin' you could put a picture in. Put in on your book shelf or by your bed."

"I do have many of those Booth."

"I know. But you don't have one for Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah. So that you don't have to go running off to some far away country every Christmas. I mean, I may not always be here to remind you of what a wonderful time of year Christmas is, so I figured, you could put a picture in there that reminds you that Christmas isn't all bad. That it doesn't have to be always like the time your parents left you."

"You mean you want me to put your picture in there?"

"Put a picture of whoever you want in there. Us, of you and Angela or Max. As long as it reminds you that you're never alone at Christmas."

Brennan smiled sweetly back at him. "You're intent on changing my mind about Christmas aren't you?"

"Did I succeed?"

"Possibly."


	6. Chapter 6

_**RobinAngelena, mphs95, Lauwy, 554Laura, MstgSzy, dms517, Vmf447, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, aadams00, LoveShipper, FaithinBones, kareneb, Poppyblue5, wentzer, Dukefan1982, Bones2014, Julie SBXMomX, and other guests, thank you for all your reviews.**_

 _ **The following takes place shortly after "The Blackout in the Blizzard".**_

Season 6

Through hell and high water. Nothing was going to prevent him from doing what he intended to do that day. The snow continued to fall heavily and many road closures had resulted. But it was the Christmas season and he wasn't going to miss the tradition he now had with Brennan. Especially not after missing it the year before when he had been in Afghanistan. Especially not after they had talked that night in his apartment. Being together was now a possibility, more than a possibility. It actually looked like an eventuality and it was something he was very eagerly anticipating.

It had been two weeks after that blizzard that had trapped them in the elevator and he had worked hard at no longer being angry. He wanted to be with her. He would do anything in his power to make it up to her and he worked hard to make sure he was in the right head space for a new relationship with her. But he had resolved to wait this time. He had learnt his lesson, he wasn't going to push her if she wasn't ready.

She had not mentioned that she would be leaving the country this time round and he hoped he had successfully changed her mind about escaping Christmas. If she wasn't going anywhere, then she had to be alone. Or hopefully with Max. Whatever it was, he wanted very much to see her.

So that cold, snowy afternoon, the day after Christmas, after he had dropped Parker off at Rebecca's he drove along the icy roads to Brennan's apartment. Brushing the snow off his thick overcoat as he stepped out of the elevator, he made his way towards Brennan's apartment. He had showed up unannounced on countless other occasions but this time, for an inexplicable reason he felt anxious.

As he approached, he saw that Brennan's apartment door was starting to open. A man with who looked a little older than Booth stepped out. For a moment, Booth wondered if he had gotten off at the wrong floor. He heard her unmistakable laughter, followed by Brennan who appeared behind the man.

Booth blinked. A surge of jealousy erupted, gnawing at his insides. Did the man spend the night there and was now leaving? He hadn't talked to Brennan since two days ago and she hadn't mentioned how she was intending to spend the Christmas holiday. Surely she hadn't just picked up some random guy at a bar. Booth was suddenly overcome by a sudden urge not to be seen by her. He took a step backwards. Too late, she looked up and saw him.

She looked just as surprised to see him. Booth offered her an awkward smile, before she smiled back.

"Booth! I wasn't expecting you."

"Yeah, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was gonna go…"

Brennan shook her head. "No you're not interrupting. Kirk was just leaving."

"Kirk, right."

Booth closed the steps between them, shoving his hands into his pants pocket. His fist closed round the small gift he had for her there. He suddenly felt stupid for being there.

"Kirk, this is my partner. FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth."

The man stuck out his hand. "Agent Booth. So you're Agent Andy huh? Temperance has told me so much about you."

"She has?" He couldn't be some random guy she had picked up if she had spent the night talking about him, could he?

"Kirk is a fellow anthropologist. We met some years ago at a conference in Chicago."

"Right."

"He was visiting some relatives in town and asked to catch up."

"Yeah, I really shouldn't be interrupting this get together."

"I was just leaving. I'm meeting my wife for a late lunch."

"Wife?" Booth breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah she hates to be kept waiting." Kirk turned to Brennan. "Well, it was nice catching up. Thanks for inviting me over. You'll keep in touch?"

"I will."

Kirk nodded. "Nice meeting you Agent Booth."

Brennan waited for Kirk to enter the elevator before returning her attention to Booth. "Do we have a case?"

"What? Oh, no. I… I just thought, I'd come by…"

"Did Rebecca not let you to see Parker today?"

"She did. Parker spent the night at my place, I just sent him back home to her, then I came here."

"I see. You wanted to see me for something?"

"Actually, not really. I mean it is Christmas and I kinda thought I wanted to keep up our tradition, you know… exchanging gifts. I know we didn't get to do it last year but…"

"Oh of course! I have your gift in my apartment. I thought we would have made arrangements to meet."

"Yeah I shouldn't have just turned up like that." Booth hated that a strange awkwardness had seemed to come over their normally easy banter ever since they had burned those pieces of paper in his apartment a week ago.

"Well since you're already here… come on in." Brennan stepped back allowing Booth into her warm apartment.

As he stepped inside, he blew out a breath.

"Is something wrong?" Brennan asked.

Booth crooked a wiry grin. She never failed to amaze him. How did she read him so well?

"Listen Bones, I'm sorry."

"I already told you, there's no need to apologize for turning up unannounced. You do it all the time anyway."

"No, it's… it's just that when I saw Kirk leaving your apartment… I kinda assumed that you and him… and I got jealous. I just feel stupid. You wouldn't just hook up with some random guy you just met…"

"Hook up… ohhh. You made the assumption that Kirk had spent the night here with me and we had engaged in coitus."

"Um, yeah. Sorry. I have no right to - "

"Was I wrong to assume that the other night in your apartment, we had made a promise to each other."

"We did. I think."

"Did you think I'd take it lightly?"

The hurt look on her face made him instantly guilty.

"No, no. I just… you know what? You're right. Truth is… you did tell me before that you thought that relationships were temporary, that monogamy is unnatural… Listen Bones I'm sorry. It's not like we're together… I just wanted to come by and see you and give you your gift. I didn't mean to upset you."

"While you're not wrong in remembering that I did make my stand on relationships to you very clear before, I also remember you correcting me when I mentioned it. Hence, I would assume that if we were to be together, you would change my mind about my view on relationships and how they are permanent as opposed to temporary."

"You bet I would. Just like I changed your mind about Christmas?"

"I didn't go away this year." Brennan offered him a shy smile.

"Yeah, why didn't you? Max isn't here."

"Max is spending Christmas with Russ and his family. He will spend the New Year with me. The reason why I didn't plan a trip this year was because I anticipated Christmas with you. Then Kirk called and I thought you might be busy with Parker, so I assumed we would meet up at a later date."

"Hey you kiddin' me Bones? I'd always make time for you over Christmas." Booth's heart felt as if it would burst with joy.

"I'm really sorry Bones."

"No, I have given you reason for doubt in the past. But for future reference, you should avoid doing so again."

"I'll try Bones. But you know you're kinda hot and guys are gonna notice. I can't help being jealous."

"So you think I'm hot?"

"I always have."

Brennan raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"I couldn't tell you before…"

"But the prospect of a future relationship together gives you the courage to tell me now."

"Yeah." Booth grinned cheekily.

"Well then if you must know, I find you rather hot yourself."

"Really?"

"Yes, I find that I'm especially drawn to how your mandible is shaped and the width of your acromia."

Booth offered her his charm smile. Jaw and shoulders, he had learnt those sciency terms from her.

"Would you like something to eat?" Brennan quickly changed the subject before their conversation could continue on a path they both were not quite ready for. "I was about to make myself a meal. Since you're here, would you like some mac n' cheese?"

"Sure. I'll help." Booth said as he shrugged off his coat. The awkwardness had vanished and he was spending the day after Christmas with his partner. Booth knew their relationship could only get better from here on.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Vmf447, RobinAngelena, 554Laura, mphs95, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, mendenbar, Bones2014, Poppyblue5, FaithinBones, Dukefan1982, thank you for your kind reviews.**_

Another attempt at a drabble this time as I strangely find them harder to write than regular chapters. And since this is a Christmas challenge, challenge myself I shall.

Season 7

Nestled against several soft cushions on the couch in her partner's apartment, her feet resting on Booth's lap, Brennan let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Angela's reminder that she would never be alone again resounded in her mind. Her partner's hands on her feet, gently massaging the aches from carrying another growing human inside of her away. They were still on the hunt for a new house, one to raise their growing family together. Family and Christmas. Words she never thought she would associate with happiness again. But yet, here she was.

The tiny tree that Booth had put up in his tiny apartment, stockings with gifts for her and their unborn daughter, he had made sure she knew that from now on all her Christmases would always have him and their daughter in it.

Her unborn child pushed against the confines of her womb, as if to remind her mother, "I'm here." She smiles and places a hand on her swollen abdomen, gently rubbing.

"She kickin'?"

"Yes, she's rather active tonight."

Booth beams at her, as if having his child growing inside of her is the best thing that could ever happen. He leans over to press a kiss to her belly where her hand is resting. "Merry Christmas baby. Mommy and I love you so much and we can't wait to meet you."

Calmed by her father's voice, the baby inside her settles. In the glow of the blinking lights on the tree, with Booth's hands gently performing wonders on her swollen feet, Brennan soon drifts off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for your continued support. Vmf447, nirkamo, Dukefan1982, FaithinBones, mphs95, RobinAngelena, 554Laura, dms517, GalaxieGurl, LoveShipper, wentzer, Bones2014 and guests.**_

Season 8

The last time he wanted to do something spontaneous with Christine, it didn't end so well. They had fought and she had retreated to the safety of the lab, only to get shot. The fear of almost losing her was still fresh in his mind. But is was Christmas and it was Christine's first. He wanted the day to be special. He wanted to make sure that every Christmas from then on for their daughter would be filled with laughter, love, presents and family.

She had since made a full recovery from the incident, the only physical reminder of was the scar on her abdomen. He thought back to their little Christmas tradition they had created since they were just partners. He didn't want to break the tradition but was afraid that things might have changed since they had Christine now. He finally plucked up the courage to do what he had intended, consequences be damned. That afternoon, he took some time off work and set off in search of the perfect tree for his family.

Christmas morning came and Brennan woke to find her side of the bed empty. The baby monitor on the bedside table was strangely quiet but she could hear sounds coming from downstairs. She extracted herself from the warm cocoon of her bed and pulled on her thick robe. Slowly, she made her way down the stairs. Smiling at the sight that greeted her, her metaphorical heart was strangely warmed.

There was a large Christmas tree complete with decorations and presents underneath it. Christine was in Booth's arms, seemingly mesmerized by the lights on the tree, her short chubby arms stretched out towards the tree, reaching for the blinking lights. Parker was still in his pajamas and Booth had his stripy Christmas socks on.

"Pretty aren't they Princess?" Booth crooned.

"Can I go wake Bones now Dad?" Parker asked excitedly.

"I'm already up."

Surprised Booth turned. "Bones! Hey!"

"Merry Christmas Bones!" Parker ran up to her, throwing his arms round her.

"Merry Christmas Parker." Brennan smiled. Parker resumed his seat by the tree, waiting to be given permission to open his presents.

Christine reached for her mother and Booth handed the baby to Brennan.

"When did you do all this? I didn't even know we had a tree."

"You like it?"

Brennan blinked, the scene a little reminiscent of the morning her parents disappeared.

"Hey if you don't like it…" Booth spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting Parker to overhear their conversation.

She shook her head. "No. The past is the past. Though it stays with me in my memories, we make our own memories now."

"So it's okay?" Booth asked cautiously, his voice now loud enough for Parker to listen in on the adult's conversation.

"It's more than okay."

Booth shared a smile with Parker.

"You still haven't answered my question." She kissed her baby on the head as she quirked her eyebrows at Booth, waiting for an answer.

"I got the tree two weeks ago, hid it in the garage. Figured you'd be too busy with Christine to notice. Parker and I stayed up last night to put it up."

"Like we did when we put up the tree for you and Grandpa Max. When he was in prison." Parker added.

"I recall that memory with great fondness."

"Yeah that was really fun."

"So you approve?"

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

"Our new family tradition right?" Booth grinned. "I mean when we were just partners, we started somethin' but now with Christine and Parker, we'll keep it going."

"Yes I find that I'm rather elated at the thought of this being a yearly occurrence."

Booth grinned pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"Can I open my presents now Dad?" Parker asked.

"Of course buddy."

Parker selected one of his larger presents, quickly proceeding to rip the wrapper off, literally a child on Christmas morning. "Oh a nerf gun! Awesome. Thanks Dad!"

"It's from Bones too."

"Thank you Bones. I can't wait to try this out!"

"You're welcome Parker. You have another gift from your Dad and I and another from Max."

Brennan had been worried that Parker would feel jealous of his new sibling since it was his first Christmas with Booth after Christine was born. She had made sure that Parker would not feel left out.

"Three presents?! Thank you!"

"Having Bones as a Stepmom is great isn't it buddy?" Booth nodded at his son.

"Yeah." Parker smiled the Booth charm smile he had inherited from his father.

"The other gift from your Dad and I is a home chemistry set. I wanted you to get something educational as well. We can work on in this afternoon when Christine takes her nap."

"Bones! You're supposed to let him find out what his presents are, not tell him."

"No, it's okay Dad. That sounds like a great idea."

With Parker now occupied with opening his other presents, Booth turned to Brennan.

"I've got you something too Bones." He reached under the tree handing a small gift to her. He then took Christine from her arms, allowing Brennan to open her gift. She carefully tore off the paper that had been wrapped round it. Discarding the paper onto the floor, she cautiously opened the box. It was the picture frame he had given her some Christmases back.

"I know you had a picture of everyone at the Jeffersonian Christmas party from last year in it, but don't worry I found it a new home." Booth pointed to the bookshelf. "I know they're your family but I thought since this was what I had hoped it would be for…"

"So you're saying even back then you hoped to start a family with me?"

Booth shrugged. "I thought about it but I didn't dare hope. Not back then. I just wanted you to be happy. To have that family you always wanted. Even if it couldn't be with me. But I sure am glad it turned out that I'm the one to share this family, this life, with you."

Brennan smiled the smile that always melted his heart. "I love it Booth. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Bones."


	9. Chapter 9

_**RobinAngelena, FaithinBones, Poppyblue5, 554Laura, GalaxieGurl, mphs95, doge, Bones2014, LoveShipper, mendenbar and guests. Thank you for plowing on with your daily reviews.**_

Another shorter drabble.

Season 9

Christmas morning. He stretches and yawns, reluctant to remove himself from the confines of the warm cocoon that he is wrapped in. Outside it is snowing and undoubtedly cold. He isn't looking forward to the jolt of pain he knows his feet will experience once they hit the carpeted floor. So instead, he choses to stay, nestled in the warmth of the thick covers.

He shifts his weight, turning to his side, he drapes an arm round the warm body of his wife. _His wife!_ At the thought his lips upturn in a smile. She's still asleep, their acrobatic love-making from the night before having worn the both of them out.

He thinks back to the many Christmases before. It feels like a lifetime ago. To the time when he set out to change her mind about the yuletide season. He remembers the Christmas tree outside the prison, her undressing him in the bone room. He remembers thinking they would never work and trying to convince himself he wasn't in love with her.

But there's no need for that now. It had been just about two months since they had become man and wife but he still can hardly believe it. They're married, she is his wife. He can openly admit that he's in love with her now.

In his arms she slowly awakens from her slumber. She turns to face him.

"Mmmm… Merry Christmas Booth."

"Merry Christmas Bones." He brushes his lips against hers. This is his best Christmas ever.

 _ **Wishing everyone a Happy 2019, filled with love, laughter, joy and a dance!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thanks guys for the continued reviews. RobinAngelena, Lauwy, MstgSzy, 554Laura, Vmf447, aadams00, LoveShipper, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, dms517, doge, Poppyblue5, Dukefan1982 and guests.**_

This takes place before Brennan is pregnant with Hank and the whole Booth gambling storyline comes about.

Season 10

Her husband hadn't been the same since he came home from prison. She knew that on the outside he seemed the same, but on the inside he wasn't. His incarceration and Sweets' death had taken their toll on him.

The holiday season was approaching and he lacked the usual enthusiasm he had when Christmas approached. Parker was coming to visit as was customary, but Booth seemed to have less planned than before.

The changes in her husband troubled her. He had yet to return to church and she knew his faith was important to him. She still remembered Sweets' words to her. Booth needed to believe in something bigger than himself.

"The tree is up. Christine and I are about to decorate it. Would you like to help?" Brennan asked Booth who was watching a game on the television.

"I'm kinda beat. You two go ahead."

"You sure? Christine was looking forward to this activity with you."

"Yeah you two go ahead. Tell Christine maybe I'll take her shopping me with me later for Parker's present." Booth replied as he took a swig from his beer bottle.

"Okay." Brennan could tell Booth was in one of his melancholy moods and didn't want to press the issue, though it was very unlike him to disappoint their daughter.

The tree was almost covered in Christmas ornaments, trinkets and all things associated with the yuletide season when Booth appeared.

"Daddy!" Christine squealed in delight.

"Hey Sweetheart. I'm sorry I missed out on this."

"We were going to get the ladder so that Christine could put the star on the top of the tree."

"Well since I'm here, I can help with that."

Booth took Christine in his arms and boosted her up so she could place the star in its rightful place on the top of the tree.

"That looks so pretty."

"Yeah it does doesn't it?" Booth grinned as he set Christine back on her feet. "I was gonna go to the mall and get Parker's gift. You wanna come?"

"Yeah! I wanna surprise him."

"Great! Go put on something warm. It's cold out."

"Okay!" Christine happily skipped to her room.

"I'll be there in a second to help." Brennan called after her.

Booth took Brennan's hand. "Listen, I'm sorry. I know I said this should be family tradition but I just…"

"It's okay. You were here for the last part. It's good enough for Christine. For now."

Christmas morning arrived and Booth woke to the warmth of Brennan's body beside his. There were mornings when he would wake and think that he was still in prison. Brennan somehow knew that and tried her best to make it a point to remain in bed beside him until he woke. She knew that her presence beside him assured him that he was home, not waking alone in a prison cell.

"Guess our little monster is still asleep." Booth said, his voice hoarse from deep sleep.

"Yes I'm surprised considering how excited she was last night about getting to open her presents." Booth chuckled.

"Maybe we should take advantage of the fact that she's still asleep." He moved to roll himself on top of her proceeding to kiss a trail down her neck, the way he knew she loved. His mind conjured up images of him and Brennan doing what was on her infamous page 187.

Brennan stopped him, much to his surprise. "While this would be an excellent way to start the morning, we need to talk."

"Really Bones?" Booth asked.

"I was thinking, after breakfast, I'd come with you to Christmas Mass, with Christine of course. Then we can all go to the airport together to pick up Parker."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me."

"But you said you would never come to church with me."

"I am allowed to change my mind aren't I?"

"I wasn't intending to go to Christmas Mass anyway."

"I think you should."

"Seriously Bones?" Booth blew out a breath as he rolled himself off her, sitting up in bed.

"I didn't mean to upset you Booth."

He remained silent.

"I know that your entire belief system has been shaken. I know the past year has not been easy on you. Your incarceration, losing Pops and Sweets. It was a great trauma to you."

Booth shook his head. "I've been through worse. I was a prisoner of war, kidnapped, beaten and tortured…"

"But it didn't shake your faith. Your faith is shaken now."

"Faith." Booth chuckled bitterly.

"What happened to you was unfair. I know that while physically you're here, your mind is still sometimes still trapped inside that prison."

"Just stop okay? Faith and psychology? Are you sure you're my Bones?"

Ignoring his attempt to make light of their discussion, she pressed on.

"You need help Booth. It's something not even I can provide you. While I'm here for you, you need to make an attempt to get your faith back, go back to church, speak with your priest or some other person. Don't think I don't know you still have nightmares. About Sweets, your time in prison. You're a light sleeper from your Ranger training but I know you don't sleep well now. Your mind and body are not rested. I know you wake up sometimes thinking you're still in prison."

Booth blinked back his tears. "I'm… I'm sorry."

"While I hope to get the Seeley Booth I married back, I have come to accept that perhaps I never will. That perhaps being in prison has changed you irrevocably. But I hope to get as much of him back as it is possible. Because the man I married was a very good man. A man who believed in something more than himself. A man who lived for a purpose. A purpose greater than himself."

"I'm sorry I disappoint you."

"On the contrary, a lesser man would have been broken by now. You're still a good man but I know the pain you're in. I know how hard you work to be the same for myself and Christine but perhaps a small part of you has been lost that we will never get back. Despite that, we are so happy that you're here with us now. You need to go back to church Booth. If not for yourself then for me, for your children."

Booth closed his eyes, a tear escaping and sling down his cheek. Brennan placed a hand on his cheek, swiping it away with her thumb. He rested his hand over hers that was on his face.

"You said you can't help me? That's not true Bones. What you just said… how you've been putting up with me… it's more than I could've asked for."

He turns his hand to plant a kiss to her palm.

"I'll do it."

"It?"

"What you said earlier. Go to Christmas Mass. But you and Christine are comin' with me."

Brennan smiled. "Of course. That's exactly what I told you."

She leaned in to plant a kiss to his lips. "Merry Christmas Booth."

"Thanks for tryin' to give me my faith back Bones. It means a lot comin' from you."

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too Bones. Merry Christmas."


	11. Chapter 11

**_I'm going to be busy tomorrow so posting ahead again._**

 ** _The following takes place after "The Doom in the Boom"._**

Season 11

Brennan had just finished removing the last box of decorations from the garage and placing it in the family room. They were finally ready to put up the tree along with all the decorations. That family activity would have to wait till the following morning. She checked the time, it was late. Booth had left her a text message, informing her that he would be home late but didn't elaborate on the reason. And since they didn't currently have a case, she assumed he was caught up with paperwork in the office. She fought the disconcerting worry that he might have lapsed back into his gambling but quickly decided that she should trust him.

She moved to the bar counter, pouring herself a glass of wine, intending to relax on the couch with it. It would be a luxury with a nine-month-old baby at home. Thankfully Hank had recently started sleeping through the night.

She heard the front door open and saw her husband enter.

"Hey Bones, sorry I'm late. Kids asleep?"

"Yes."

"It's just that I was in the office trying to finish up some paperwork, then I thought of how Christmas is comin', so I decided to go visit Hodgins."

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah. You told me what a hard time Angela was having." Booth moved behind the bar counter, pouring himself a drink.

"Yes he is being rather unpleasant and unfair to her, but then again given his current circumstances, I am of the opinion that perhaps he can't help himself."

"Yeah it sucks to be him now, but I bet it sucks even more to be Angela."

"Did you find Hodgins in better spirits?"

Booth took a sip out of the glass of scotch that he had poured himself, then placed the glass back down on the counter.

"No."

"That's upsetting to hear. I'm not sure how much more Angela can put up with. What did you say to him?"

"I put him in my truck and we went for a drive. I needed to get him out of the house you know? Keepin' himself in that house isn't healthy. We drove for awhile and I told him about guys I knew when I was in the service, guys like him."

"You were hoping to talk him to his senses, help him feel better about his situation?" Brennan took a sip from of wine from her glass.

"I just told him about this old Army buddy of mine, Gabe, how he ended up being stuck in a chair too. But he and his wife, they made it work. Even had another kid. Gabe and his family are doing well, last I heard. Then I told him about Travis, another guy I knew. Took being stuck in a chair real hard. Ended up getting' a divorce, never saw his kids again. I told Hodgins it was up to him how his life pans out from here on. Told him Michael-Vincent was still counting on him to be his Dad."

"And did he respond positively?"

Booth shrugged. "He still looked kinda pissed when I drove him home. Like I kidnapped him and made him do something he didn't want. But hey, like I told him, ball's in his court now. We just do what we can to help out, if he wants our help."

Brennan nodded, genuinely sorry for her best friend's family.

Booth gestured to the boxes sitting in the corner of the family room. "Sorry. I told you I'd help with that."

"The boxes aren't that heavy. I told Christine we would put up the tree tomorrow."

"I'd like that. Oh and I invited Hodgins and Angela over for Christmas dinner. Hope you don't mind."

"No, why would I?"

"I figured they're having a hard enough time, they could use with a little yuletide cheer. Besides, I think Michael-Vincent will love coming over to play with Christine. That kid needs a break too."

"You're a good man Booth."

"I try." Booth grinned. He made his way to the jukebox. Soon soft music filled the room. He stretched out his hand to her.

"Dance with me?"

Brennan smiled. Rising from her seat she took his hand. Moving towards him, she wrapped her arms round his neck, burying her face in his neck. She felt his arms snake round her waist. They swayed to the music.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you Bones."

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. "I love you too Booth."

"I think I'm in the mood for an early gift exchange." Booth waggled his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"I got you something you can wear. From the same place I got you the matching bra and panty set when you just had Christine."

"I see. Is that a present for you or for me?"

"For you of course. Just like before, I was only thinking about how comfortable you'd be in 'em."

Brennan laughed. "Then I can't wait to try them on."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Lauwy, RobinAngelena, mphs95, aadams00, 554Laura, 554Laura, Bones2014, JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett, LoveShipper, Vmf447, GalaxieGurl, FaithinBones, Dukefan1982 and guests. Thanks for sticking with me till the end.**_

Season 12

Booth groaned as he shifted his weight lying on his side of the bed. The jarring pain in his back shot down his leg.

"Daddy!" Christine came bounding into the bedroom.

"Hey Pumpkin, what's up?"

"Mommy told me to come get you. We're putting up the decorations on the tree."

Surprised that Brennan would want him to help with the decorations that year, Booth replied, "You know what? I think you, Mommy and Hank are gonna have to put up the decorations without me this year. Daddy's back hurts too much."

"Ok." Christine looked a tad disappointed but nodded. She pressed a quick kiss to her father's lips. "Feel better soon Daddy."

Booth listened as the little girl's footsteps disappeared down the hall. He could hear the voices of his family and they sounded as if they were having fun without him. Feeling sleepy, Booth soon was lulled into sleep. He woke a short while later to the sound of someone entering the bedroom.

"I didn't mean to wake you Booth. Go back to sleep."

"Nah, it's okay. Tree up?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Sore. I wish those magic fingers of yours worked this time."

"Bedrest is the best treatment for you now." Brennan gently lowered herself onto the edge of the bed, sitting next to her husband.

"Yeah I shouldn't have tried to squeeze into that small tunnel down the slide with Hank, it's just that I used to be able to do that with Christine."

"You're getting older Booth."

"Great. Just what I needed to hear."

"I'm merely stating a fact. You're growing older, I'm growing older…"

"Why did you ask Christine to come get me since you knew I had to stay in bed?"

"I thought you love this time of year. I thought that perhaps you would have made the effort to join us, you could have watched from the couch."

"I'm just… not in the mood Bones."

"Not in the mood? For Christmas?"

"It's turning out to be a tough one. I know it is for you too Bones. Our first without Max."

Brennan nodded, growing solemn. "We will be missing Parker too. But we still have Hank and Christine who expect it to be the same as they've always known Christmas to be."

"Rebecca knows I always get Parker for Christmas. She had to go plan some Caribbean cruise for them with her new boyfriend."

"She did promise that he would be here in time for the New Year. She's trying to make it up to you by letting him stay for a couple of weeks this time. And soon he will be an adult and he can chose however he wishes to spend Christmas."

"I bet he'll wanna be here."

Brennan smiled. "I'm sure."

"Remember that year when you visited Max in prison?"

"How could I forget? I loved your gift to me."

"I told you I wanted to drive the truck off the bridge?"

"I'm taking it that you're not seriously feeling suicidal."

"I'm just…"

"Feeling like a petulant child?"

"I'm stuck here in bed while the rest of my family get ready for Christmas. My firstborn son can't be here with us, I can't help cook Christmas dinner."

"So you are."

Booth sighed, choosing not to respond. Brennan stood up and Booth groaned, her action causing his back to hurt more again.

"Why don't I get you your painkillers?"

"They make me all loopy."

Brennan turned to go to the kitchen, intending to pour him a glass of water and Booth protested, "Bones!"

"They make you better company. Although I might regret this statement once you start saying things that make no sense."

She returned shortly after, opening the medicine bottle, she poured out two tablets into her palm. She wordlessly handed the medication and the glass to Booth who winced as he sat up. He glared at her before downing the tablets.

"Wait here," Brennan commanded as she disappeared into the their closet.

"Bones, you better not be wearing your Christmas gift to me now. You know I'm in no shape to be makin' love."

Brennan emerged, rolling her eyes at her husband. "The gift I got you this year is not for wearing."

She sat down on the edge of the bed next to Booth. She opened a small box that she had retrieved.

"We're exchanging gifts now?"

"No." Brennan replied. From the box she removed a small object wrapped in paper. Gently she unwrapped it. She smiled as she placed the object into Booth's open palm. "This isn't my gift for you this year."

"Is this?"

"Yes."

"Wow I didn't know you kept it after all this time."

Brennan smiled. "I treasure every gift you give me Booth."

"Yeah but this was so long ago and we moved, I just didn't think…"

"Years ago, you gave this to me in an attempt to convince me that Christmas is worth celebrating with loved ones. You intended to change my mind about the season and I'm sure you know by now that you have succeeded. In fact, you were so successful that I find your current dour demenour about Christmas alarming."

Booth stared at the small object in his palm. He thought back to that fateful day years ago at Wong Foo's. "I can't believe you kept it. I thought you might've thrown it away or something."

"Why would I throw away your first Christmas gift to me?" Brennan pointed to the box on her lap, smiling almost shyly. "Jasper and Brainy Smurf are in here too."

She took his free hand in hers. "We've had a difficult year with what happened at the lab and Max. Doesn't mean we don't celebrate Christmas."

"I wasn't really thinking of not celebrating it, I mean I wouldn't disappoint Hank and Christine."

"Even so, your mood needs some adjustment."

Booth smiled at her as they locked eyes. "I love you so much Temperance Brennan, you know that?"

"I know." She quickly brushed her lips against his before getting up from the bed. "I suggest you try to get some more sleep before the medication starts causing you to annoy me. Hopefully you will be more pleasant company when you wake up."

Brennan reached for the small object in Booth's hand, placing it on the bedside table next to him before leaving the room. Slowly laying back down, Booth turned his head. His gaze fell on the small snow globe. Gingerly he reached for it, shaking it so that the fake snow swirled round the skull that was sitting inside it. Just as slowly he set it back down on the bedside table.

He remembered what his intentions were when he had bought that gift for her. He remembered how hard he had to search for something he thought she might like. Skeletons and Christmas did not mix and it took him some time to find what he wanted to give to her. He smiled to himself, recalling her own admission a few moments ago of how he had succeeded in what he had set out to do twelve years ago.

 _ **Some of you wanted to know what Booth gave Brennan that first year. So here it is. Hope this last chapter tied up the stories nicely. Writing and posting 12 chapters continuously is no easy task. Kudos to all the other writers who took part in this year's Christmas challenge.**_

 _ **I'm currently working on a new multi-chapter story, give me some time and I'll be back soon with something new.**_


End file.
